


《AA恋 番外一》

by Leecoado



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leecoado/pseuds/Leecoado
Kudos: 18





	《AA恋 番外一》

姜屿粗喘了口气，稍稍离开季钧的唇舌，眼睛往下一扫，哼笑了一声，有点得意地：“你硬了。”  
  
季钧穿的是牛仔裤，此刻前端凸起鼓鼓囊囊的一大坨，抓着姜屿屁股将他按在自己胯间，那种存在感于是更加强烈到让人无法忽视。  
  
“唔。”  
  
季钧淡淡地应了一声，脸上仍然没什么表情变化，似乎下身硬得像铁的人不是他，只有那双眸子，幽深得仿佛能把人吞进去，紧紧盯着姜屿不放。  
  
他一只手仍然停在姜屿屁股上揉捏，另一只手从T恤衫底下抽出来，捏着姜屿的下巴，目光在那张俊朗英气的脸孔上逡巡，如猛兽在巡视自己的领地。不过一秒钟，他微微低头在姜屿唇角亲了一口，继而鼻子贴着姜屿的鼻翼，略显粗重的气息扑在对方口鼻间，低哑的声音克制而隐忍：“……做么？”  
  
姜屿听到这句话，脑子里似乎炸了一下，光是想一想那幅场景，尾椎骨处就升起颤栗的快感，心跳都不自觉快了几分。  
  
他咽了口唾沫：“来！”  
  
当然必须要做！  
  
他和季钧互帮互助是有的，但是也只限于亲一亲、摸一摸，真刀实枪一次也没有过。  
  
——倒不是两人不想，而是高三复习紧张，尤其是最后阶段，别说姜屿，就是季钧也是一副眼带青黑、随时要精尽人亡的模样，连自己撸的时间都没有，更别说这么耗费精力的事。  
  
得到首肯，季钧的眼神瞬间就不一样了。  
  
他有点凶狠地看了姜屿一眼，动作极迅速，一弯身把肩膀顶在姜屿的腹部，一个用力就想把人扛起来，然后……没扛动。  
  
姜屿下盘功夫扎实，身体要被顶离地面时，完全是下意识地把身体重心往下沉，而后，他看着季钧顶在他肚子上的肩膀，有点摸不着头脑，“……不是要做吗，你要干什么？”  
  
季钧直起腰来，深吸了一口气，一把拽住他的胳膊，粗暴地把他拉进了房间。  
  
房间里光线一片明亮，有微微的风透过纱窗吹进来。张阿姨打扫卫生的时候，把房间的窗户和窗帘打开了。  
  
“……操！”季钧摔开姜屿的手，疾步走过去拉开窗帘的绳结，粗鲁而迅速地把外层厚实的遮光窗帘拽上，一转身就向姜屿大步走回来，却没留神床上垂下来的床单过长，他走得又急，脚下被绊了个踉跄，顿时失去重心，上半身朝着姜屿压了过去。  
  
姜屿往前跨了一步，张开胳膊抱住他，顺势一歪，两人都倒在床上。  
  
季钧扑在他的腰上，身体还没落定，就一只手撩起姜屿的T恤，用力往上扯，另一只手插进少年身体和床铺之间紧紧搂住，然后，抬头就凑了上去，在紧实的腹部肌肉上落下一串急不可耐的亲吻。  
  
姜屿只来得及把上身略微撑起来一点，忽然察觉季钧的手掌直探胸膛，先是不重不轻地揉了一把胸肌，接着手指就寻到了中心的小豆豆搓着、揉着，修剪得齐整的指甲还刮蹭着、挑弄着，手指像是带着一股小电流，撩拨得姜屿脑子似乎有根筋在一窜一窜，腰眼也禁不住一颤，又倒回了床上，瞪着天花板大口大口地喘着粗气。  
  
但他是一个生来就处在主导地位的Alpha，如何会就此认输，不一会儿就摸到季钧的T恤下摆，两手拽着粗暴地往上拉。  
  
季钧没有反抗，还顺从地抬起身体和手，任由他把白T拽下来，坦露出皙白如玉的上身。  
  
他的皮肤白，但是肩宽，搭出一副已成年Alpha的阳刚身架，因此并不显得弱势，且有一把小肌肉，肌理流畅，成人的性感与少年的青涩并存，看上去只有“赏心悦目”四字可以形容。  
  
姜屿看直了眼。  
  
季钧手臂撑着床，居高临下地看着他，毫不收敛眼中势在必得的神色，此时看到他眼底的迷恋，唇角一弯，露出一丝笑意。紧接着，他捞住姜屿的衣服下摆，用蛮力拽了下来，头一低，把他胸口的小豆豆含进了嘴里。  
  
乳头落入温热的口腔时，姜屿其实还有点没反应过来，但也禁不住头皮一炸，“操”了一声，连呼吸都颤抖了一瞬。  
  
这他妈……太古怪了！  
  
他的乳头已被季钧的手指挑弄得立了起来，硬硬的一颗挺着，这时候很容易就能含入唇中，舌面粗鲁地扫过，周围的一片都被舔湿，随后舌尖还抵着中间的小孔戳弄舔吸——他从来不知道这么一个装饰大于实用的部位居然能搞出这么多的花样来！  
  
一波一波的快感仿佛变成了一张带着电流的网，呲啦呲啦的，从他胸口的两个圆敦敦小豆子往上爬，爬过他的胸膛，爬过他的脖子，爬过他的脸颊和后脑勺，最后在头顶正中心汇聚，把他的头皮炸得止不住的发麻。  
  
受不了的时候，姜屿骂了一句脏话，猛地一个翻身反将季钧压在了底下，低头就去啃他的脖子，一手胡乱地在他光裸的上身抚摸，一手直接探到了胯间，抓住那个鼓囊囊的家伙，粗鲁地揉了一把。  
  
季钧倒吸了口气，一把抓住他的胳膊，一边仰着脖子任他啃，一边把另一只手抬起来在他赤裸的背脊上摸了两把，接着就顺着腰线，把松紧带的裤腰拽下来了半边，露出来半个浑圆结实的屁股蛋，手掌就顺着腰臀摸到大腿根，揉着捏着，指尖好几次危险地滑入臀缝。  
  
姜屿仍旧埋头亲，过了一会儿，忽然感觉不对，抬起头来，“靠！”这人的手指在周围揉捏就算了，这都快戳进去了，当他感觉不到么？  
  
他反手抓住季钧的手，对上那张明显已经动情的脸，咬着牙哼笑，“你他妈，肖想老子的屁股很久了吧？”  
  
季钧目不转睛地盯着他，眼里埋着深重的欲望，胸膛随着粗重的气息上下起伏。他答得很光棍：“是。”  
  
他喜欢了这么久，肖想屁股这种事难道不是很正常么？  
  
姜屿盯着他，表情似乎有点拿捏不定，过了一会儿，他像是做出了决定，手臂一撑从季钧身上翻了下去，躺在他旁边，态度也很光棍：“那你来上吧。”  
  
季钧猛地睁大了眼睛，半抬起上身去看他，脸上的震动和惊讶一览无余。  
  
“这么惊讶干什么。”姜屿用膝盖碰了碰他的腿，虽然竭力表现出大喇喇混不在意的模样，略显紧绷的声线仍然透露出一点紧张的情绪：“趁我没改主意，你赶紧的。”  
  
身为一个Alpha，自然都有着进攻的本能，季钧肖想他的屁股，他又何尝不觊觎对方的，但是，他知道自己容易受季钧的信息素刺激，这件事估摸着也就只能在脑子里转转——  
  
万一干着干着，他忍不住动手怎么办？季钧给他压着还给他打，想一想未免也太惨了。  
  
况且，他有查过资料，Alpha生来就不是受方，做这种事一不小心就会受伤，他反正比季钧结实，疼了咬一咬牙就过去了。  
  
季钧猛地回过神来，伸手端着他的脸庞看了一会儿，哑声道，“好。”说着嘴唇就压了下来，勾着姜屿的唇舌亲了个昏天暗地。  
  
姜屿被亲得气都喘不匀，小麦色的胸膛急剧起伏。季钧趁着他没回过神来，迅速地把他的裤子和内裤一起拽了下来，抬头就看着姜屿的家伙直挺挺地翘着。  
  
他看得忍不住低声笑了一下，伸出指头弹了一下那家伙的头，把它弹得一歪，又挺翘着压向腹部。  
  
“靠，你他妈瞎玩什么……”姜屿抬起脖子看了一眼，接着季钧就压上来亲他的下巴，一手抓住小姜屿来回撸了两把，顿时爽得他吸了口气。  
  
“让你先爽。”季钧亲了亲他的唇角，接着就起身。姜屿没怎么明白，微抬起上身去看，接着，就看到季钧来到他腿边，一手托起小姜屿，仿佛是在细细地打量。  
  
姜屿的心跳忽然快了几分。  
  
Alpha的性器官都比较大，姜屿也不例外，平时被内裤兜住了还不怎么显，这时候动了情就露出狰狞的一面，茎身粗壮，经脉怒张，托在手里沉甸甸的，像是一杆上好精钢打造的长枪，底下的两个囊袋也十分有分量。  
  
季钧唇角露出一丝笑，抬起眼皮撩了姜屿一眼，俯身低头，把那个鸡蛋大小的头部含入嘴中，舌尖还轻舔了一下。  
  
姜屿惊喘了一声：“……！！”  
  
操！  
  
这他妈……太刺激了。  
  
平心而论，季钧的口活并不好，毕竟没有经验，哪怕看过片子认真观摩过，实战时仍然免不了牙齿的磕碰，而且，体液接触时信息素的碰撞也实在有点太过刺激，他还没十分爽起来，就得压抑躁动的情绪。  
  
但对姜屿来说，看着季钧在身下吞吐的画面刺激就已经弥补了一切技术上的差距，更别说，季钧后来还摸索出了一点经验，舔吸吞吐，伺候得他连多余的念头都生不起来，只知道抓紧季钧的头发拼命往胯间怼，脑子里更是一片空白，只有一排排的大字招摇而过：  
  
太他妈爽了。  
  
最后射出来时，姜屿松开手，四肢大张着躺在床上，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
  
季钧舔了舔不及避开溅射到唇边的精水，幽深的眼睛盯了爽翻之后还没回过神来的姜屿一眼，转身从床头柜里摸出一个棕褐色小圆瓶，看着还挺眼熟——正是房思思和于小庭送的那一个。  
  
季钧额头上挂着明晃晃的汗珠，喘着粗气拧开瓶盖推挤瓶底，挤出一大坨淡绿色透明的凝胶状膏体，手指托着往姜屿身下送去。  
  
姜屿稍稍回神，虽然刚射完整个人都有点懒懒的，也配合地曲起一条腿，方便他动作。  
  
从未有过外物进入的穴口十分干涩。  
  
季钧一手安抚地摸着小姜屿，全神贯注地盯着那个小小的入口，指尖抹着润滑剂在周边按揉，试图让它放松下来。  
  
姜屿瞪着天花板，感受着后面凉凉的、不时有异物戳刺试探的诡异感觉，憋了一会儿，还是没忍住：“好了没？要不然直接进……”  
  
季钧抬眼，没说什么，凑上来亲了亲他鬓角的汗，又寻到他嘴唇安抚地亲吻，“乖，乖。”手底下却没停下动作，一根修长的手指缓缓探入，待得适应后便曲起来缓缓拓宽，而后是两根、三根……  
  
等到四根手指都能自如进出后，季钧立刻弹起来，动作迅速地解皮带、拉拉链，粗鲁地把牛仔外裤和内裤拽下来扔到一边，释放出已经憋得快爆炸的小季钧。  
  
姜屿盯着他胯间的玩意看了一眼，又一眼，忍不住缩了缩屁股，又咽了口唾沫，“我、我靠……”之前虽然摸过，大致的尺寸也明白，但那会也没放在心上，现在看着，他不自觉地开始发憷——这、这么大一个家伙，要捅进屁股里去不得疼死？  
  
但这时候已经由不得他退缩了。  
  
季钧跪在他打开的双腿间，提起他的膝弯挂在腰上，扶着性器抵在入口处。  
  
姜屿、姜屿觉得嗓子眼有点发干，心脏跳得像是要蹦出来，“行、行不行啊……”不行就算了吧，他想这么说。  
  
季钧深深地看了他一眼，鬓角有汗珠顺着白皙的脸庞滑下来，悬在下巴处，将滴欲滴。  
  
“会有点疼。”他的声音格外低哑，透着一股说不出来的性感，“忍一忍。”说着，不等姜屿打退堂鼓，捞着他的腰往前一拖，同时挺腰往前一送，粗壮的茎身强行破开穴口，挤进去了一个头。  
  
“我操……”姜屿吸了一口凉气，脸色有点变。  
  
这他妈，果然跟手指进出不一样啊！  
  
季钧紧紧盯着他，挺腰慢慢往前送。  
  
“你他妈——”姜屿脸色有点发白，手指抓着身下的床单，拼命吸着气，声音几乎是从齿缝里挤出来的，“别磨蹭，进、进来！”  
  
季钧也憋得难受，怕他受不了才慢慢来，听了这话，腾出一只手抓住他的手，腰胯猛地往前一顶，那一个粗壮的家伙顿时整根没入。  
  
姜屿被顶得脖子往后一仰，大口大口吸着冷气，就这么一会儿的功夫，出了一身的冷汗，把头发都打湿了。  
  
季钧、季钧有点要疯。  
  
姜屿体内的温度很高，穴道又紧，性器埋进去就被妥妥帖帖地包裹着、挤压着，爽得简直能飞上天，他忍不住动了一下。  
  
姜屿立刻嘶了一声，扣紧了他的手，“别、别动，让我缓缓……”  
  
季钧就保持着仍然埋在他体内的姿势，俯身凑近，安抚地亲了亲他的下巴，又含住他的下唇，极尽温柔之能地厮磨。  
  
好一会儿，姜屿才慢慢适应了这股似乎钝钝的胀痛感，小姜屿在季钧的安抚下也慢慢有了点精神。季钧觑着他的脸色，吻去他鼻尖的一滴汗珠，试探着动了一下。  
  
姜屿的呼吸声急促了一点，眉毛也微微拧起来，但并没有不适到刚刚的地步。季钧估摸着他似乎有点适应了，便稍稍抽出来，又顶进去。  
  
姜屿拧着的眉毛没有松开。  
  
季钧试探着动了两回，就放了开来，捞起他的腿挂在腰间，将性器抽出大半，接着猛地用力往前一撞，腰胯撞在姜屿的臀部，发出清脆的响声。  
  
“靠、啊——”姜屿拧着眉，被撞出一声呻吟，还没来得及说什么，季钧的动作忽然猛烈起来，劲瘦的腰身有力地前后摇动，一抽一撞，顶得姜屿上半身不住地往前滑去，又被捞着腿拖回来，继续激烈的撞击。  
  
“操、操啊、啊——”姜屿语不成调，张开手想抓住点什么，却只能抓住身下的被子。  
  
在他身体看不见的地方，白雪的气息从钉入身体的器官里释放出来，前所未有地展露了自己的攻击性，循着所有能通往的道路，强势地碾压入侵。  
  
姜屿拧着眉，抓着床单的手指用力得发白。他努力憋了一会儿，终于还是没忍住，一手握拳猛地向季钧挥去。  
  
季钧一时不防，下巴上就挨了一拳，接着就感觉手里捞着的腿猛地一蹬，似乎想要挣脱开来。  
  
他反应十分迅速地握住姜屿再度挥来的一拳，接着捞着姜屿的腿一翻，趁人不备把对方翻了个面朝下，接着身体猛地压了上去，性器噗呲一声，又连根没入紧致的穴道。  
  
姜屿猛烈地挣扎起来，被侵入身体的信息素逼得有点要疯。季钧只好又退出来，喘着粗气压制着姜屿，眼睛都被逼红了，任谁做到一半突然被打断都是一件十分不美好的事情。  
  
他咬着牙发狠，一低头叼住了姜屿的腺体，齿尖磨着那层薄薄的皮，几乎要将它磨穿，却始终没有咬下去，只是将周围咬得痕迹斑斑，唇舌抵着那层皮拼命地吮吸舔舐，似乎是要将不得发泄的浴火一口气发泄在这一块软肉上。  
  
也不知过了多久，季钧松开嘴，一翻身从姜屿身上翻了下去，躺在他旁边，气息渐趋平静。姜屿趴在床上一动不动，过了一会儿才翻了个身，面朝季钧，一脸愧疚心虚。  
  
“那个……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我帮你打出来吧？”  
  
季钧侧脸与他相对，看着他眼底的愧疚，扯了扯唇角，抬手摸了摸他的头发尖，叹了口气：“……算了。”  
  
他把姜屿的脑袋抱过来点，抵着自己的肩膀，手指又落在后颈的那块软肉上，轻轻地来回抚摸。  
  
姜屿忍不住龇了龇牙。那块皮肤已经被季钧“摧残”得破皮了，这会儿一碰就疼。  
  
“疼了？”  
  
季钧低头亲了亲他的鬓角，想笑一下，又变成了叹气，“是我准备不足。”  
  
姜屿翻身把半个身体压向他，脑袋在他颈窝蹭了蹭，安静了一会儿，小声道：“……那下次，准备几个安全套吧。”  
  
季钧静了一会儿，搂住他的腰，嘴唇在他发顶心亲了亲，声音里隐带笑意。  
  
“好。”


End file.
